


The Sweetest Revenge

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Ron Weasley, Dominance, F/M, Fantasizing, Infidelity, Masturbation, Office Sex, POV Pansy Parkinson, POV Ron Weasley, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Ron Weasley-centric, Sexual Fantasy, Witch Weekly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: What has Draco Malfoy done to his long time girlfriend Pansy Parkinson that has her seeking out Ronald Weasley's help for revenge? Revenge leading to secrets revealed and hearts hanging in the balance.Adopted with honors and permission from the original starter of the story, StoriesByNessie
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

”Weasley, I need you to do something and you can’t say no.”

Pansy was sitting opposite Ron in his office at the Ministry, his _Auror’s _office in a black dress, illegally short and fitted like a goddamn glove around her female curves. Ron was grateful for the desk between them because even though he couldn’t stand Pansy Parkinson _at all, _he was only one man and he couldn’t help secretly appreciate she had a great body. Pansy seemed to know too, the way she swayed her hips when she strutted in here, expensive matching black high heels on her feet. Her lean legs were bare and… Ron swallowed and tried not to think about that or the fact that his office looked like absolute shit: stacks of paper everywhere, random socks lying around, dirty coffee mugs (a few of them he was sure had turned mouldy by this point) and wrappers from sweets he’d been gifted for his birthday… six months ago.

”Well, that depends,” Ron said, concentrating on keeping his eyes at a decent level. As if on cue, his mother’s admonishing voice automatically appeared in his head at that.

_’Ronald Bilius Weasley! You are not about to stare at a woman’s breasts! This is not the way we raised you! Now, you be on your best behaviour or you won’t have food for a week!’_

_I’m twenty-seven years old and have my own flat now, so…_

Ron pushed his weird thoughts away and concentrated very hard on Pansy’s dark brown eyes and the dark, long lashes framing them. Her gaze was… intense to say the least and her full lips were coated with red lipstick. She had on black silk gloves, pushing a tendril of her long black hair away from her face with a delicate hand. Her look was _not _appropriate given it was noon on a Thursday and she was dressed for the Friday night clubs. She was also a reminder of how long it’s been since Ron had someone naked and pinned under his body and he mentally noted he should do something about that soon. It was troublesome to say the least how she’d not been here even ten minutes and all Ron saw was how sexy she’d become since he last saw her when they went to Hogwarts together.

_Sexy? It’s bloody Parkinson, mate. Sort yourself out._

”Are you in trouble?” He asked, rubbing his forehead with his hand. He could feel a headache was incoming.

”In a way yes,” Pansy replied, rearranging her legs and sat up straighter in her chair.

_Thank Merlin for the desk._

”With dark magic?” Ron raised an amused eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest. His mouth twitched involuntarily at the corners.

Pansy shot him a dirty look. ”It’s Dray. He’s done something rather awful and I need your help.”

”And that is?” Ron was all too aware of how much of a little shit Malfoy was. If he had something to do with the Dark Arts again—

”Never mind that. I just need your help.”

”Well, I kinda need to know,” Ron prompted, taking on a serious expression. ”Does he possess any forbidden artefacts or…”

_Hiding any Dark Lords?_

Okay, no he couldn’t stay serious even if he tried. At least not in his own head. Malfoy might be a git but he was a coward. Still though, he hadn’t seen Pansy in years. She wouldn’t show up in his office if it wasn’t something bad, he thought. She wouldn’t go near him at all.

”Well, without going into any detail, let’s just say Dray doesn’t give me the attention a woman like me so very well deserve,” Pansy frowned, forming her _not _attractive lips into a pout.

Ron choked on nothing and coughed.

”I’m sorry- what?” He croaked, feeling himself blush.

”You heard me, Weasley. He doesn’t see me. Doesn’t seem to want me anymore. I’m young, fit and my body hasn’t borne any children. I’m in my prime time for Salazar’s sake and yet he doesn’t touch me. Hasn’t for a very long time, actually.”

The air suddenly felt so very thin and warm in the small space of his office. The tension along with Pansy’s dead serious expression made Ron laugh. He couldn’t contain it even if his life depended on it. He was almost expecting this to be a weird dream he’d wake up from any minute.

”You don’t need an Auror, you need a bloody couple’s counsellor! Sorry, can’t help you with that. Need to do some actual work here, so…” He gestured to the stacks of paper, hoping she would get the hint.

Pansy narrowed her eyes. ”Auror? What are you on about Weasley, I need _you!”_

Godric, the woman was seriously dense.

”This is an Auror’s office, Parkinson,” said Ron a little exasperated now. ”If you haven’t noticed that’s kinda what I do for a living…” 

Pansy rolled her eyes. ”Well yes, I know that! But like I said, Weasley, I don’t need an Auror!”

”No, you don’t,” Ron agreed. ”So what the hell are you doing here then?”

Pansy’s dark eyes glanced at him in a way that made him slightly uncomfortable before reaching for her purse on the floor. She was gone for a few seconds before emerging again and dropping the latest issue of _Witch Weekly _on the desk in front of Ron. With a swift motion, she flicked the glossy magazine open and pointed down to one of the articles.

There, under the gossip section, Ron was staring at a moving picture of himself walking out of the Leaky Cauldron along with a portrait picture he’d taken at work. Next to the portrait picture, he read the following:

**HOTTEST BACHELOR IN BRITAIN?**

_We love the Chosen One but word has it he’s getting hitched to Holyhead Harpie’s Ginny Weasley? Now, while we are happy for the couple, who were last spotted together on a luxurious resort in Spain, we can’t help feeling sad that he is not single anymore. But ladies fear not, if you want a chance to get with a member from the oh-so-famous Golden Trio, the latest news is that Ronald Weasley is alone and ready for a lucky lady to warm his bed. Mr Weasley hasn’t been seen with female company since the break-up with fellow Trio member Hermione Granger five years ago and we at Witch Weekly are sure he’s more than ready to have some fun._

_Draco Malfoy along with the famous Harry Potter as close second has been number one on our list of the hottest males the Wizarding World has to offer but right now- we think Ronald Weasley may have outshone both of them. Truth be told, who doesn’t love the strong, quirky and tall type? With legs that go on forever, this former Gryffindor has us fanning ourselves cause we can’t just stand all that hotness!_

Pansy arched a well-plucked black eyebrow. ”Know about this?” She asked and Ron couldn’t help but notice her voice took on a rather seductive tone. ”This was owled to me this morning.”

”N-no…” Ron croaked, blue eyes widening as Pansy put her hands on the desk and leant forward so her face was mere inches from his own. He could stare right down the neckline of the dress, black lace from the bra she was wearing peeking out… The view involuntary teased his cock and Ron’s whole mouth went completely dry. Pansy seemed to know too, the way she was smirking. Oh Gods, this was all sorts of wrong. He needed to get rid of her! Another panicky thought struck his mind. His mother read _Witch Weekly! _Already hearing her comments in his head as well as bells of warning he tried to think up a plan fast to get out of this weird situation.

”Dray’s gonna be upset when he finds out,” Pansy continued in the same seductive tone as before, ”Which gave me the perfect idea for his punishment… And which is why I need you.”

”But what do you want me to do?” Ron squeaked, blushing furiously. He was sure he was scarlet in the face and it was mortifying to say the very least.

Pansy’s brown eyes gleamed. Tugging Ron’s tie and drawing him impossibly close to her, he could basically feel her lips on his pale skin at this point… She smelled of expensive perfume, scent strong in his nostrils as her lips reached for his hot, reddening ear. Her breath tickled his ear as she whispered:

_”I want you to fuck me…”_


	2. Chapter 2

_Pansy’s brown eyes gleamed. Tugging Ron’s tie and drawing him impossibly close to her, he could basically feel her lips on his pale skin at this point… She smelled of expensive perfume, scent strong in his nostrils as her lips reached for his hot, reddening ear. Her breath tickled his ear as she whispered:_

_”I want you to fuck me…”_

”Pansy…”

Ron heard his own voice turn into a small whimper. He blinked confusedly up at her, trying to make sense of the scene in front of him but all he could see was a pair of perfectly shaped round breasts beneath the tightening dark fabric of her little dress. Her white teeth sank flirtatiously into her bottom lip. Pansy pulled away slightly but was still interfering his personal space. Ron felt as though he was hot and cold at the same time; his pulse pounded in his ears so hard he thought his heart was going to jump out of his body.

The young woman leaned her head a little to one side.

”You’re currently the hottest man in the Wizarding world…” said Pansy in a hushed voice. ”And I’m one of the most attractive females. Do you agree with that statement… _Ron?”_

_Sweet Merlin._

What had Harry called Pansy again? Ron couldn’t remember but with what was currently happening in front of him, he didn’t even remember his middle name. Pansy was indeed very attractive so he found himself nodding frantically in agreement to her every word. He felt drugged with the arousal she’d awaken within him. His black trousers were too damn tight, his face a flushing mess. His cock twitched, straining against the fabric.

”Do you want me?” Pansy challenged, rounding the desk to where Ron sat. Without realising it, he tilted back slightly in his chair, almost knocking himself to the floor in the process.

Pansy smirked. ”I think you do. _He _seems to want to.” She nodded to the hardness very visibly showing between his legs, causing him to feel ashamed. Pansy bent down, near his ear again. ”You know… I’m not wearing any knickers…”

_Shit._

”But h-how will this help you get back at D-draco?” Ron asked, swallowing way too loudly. His eyes flickered, he didn’t know where to look. It was rude staring down at a woman’s breasts but they were _right there._ He didn’t know what to do with anything, really. Pansy looked like every fantasy he’d ever had coming alive together all at once the way she was moving so seductively with her petite little body in front of him, painting a lovely picture. His cock grew fast to its full size.

The way she breathed in his ear as she leaned forward made him shudder. If she was keeping that up, he could probably come from her breathing and whispery voice alone.

_Bloody hell, how desperate are you?_

His mind tried to focus on reasonable thoughts, despite the sexy and teasing view. He knew he should push her away and get out of here as soon as possible. That was what he was supposed to do, that was the _right _thing to do. He should do that and lock himself in the bathroom and get rid of what promised to be the hardest and most fast-growing erection he’d ever had in his entire life.

But, on the other hand, it had been so long since Ron had the chance to have his hands on anybody and if Pansy was offering, well, it would be awkward and rude to interrupt, wouldn’t it? But she was dating Draco Malfoy and Ron would be dead meat on toast if the evil git found out. What exactly was Pansy’s plan? His mind spun around the words _revenge, punishment, getting back at. _Was that Pansy moaning in his ear? Oh Christ, it _was_.

”Don’t worry about Dray…” Pansy breathed, nibbling slightly at his warm, red earlobe. Ron shut his eyes firmly at the sensation. His self-restraint was by this point hanging on a very, _very _thin thread. ”He’s been such a naughty boy, he deserves to be punished. But…” Her glittering brown eyes fixed in his, now open, blue. ”You’re a naughty boy too, aren’t you, _Ron?”_

The weight she put in the pronunciation of his name… Never had Pansy called him by his first name before. His breathing caught in his throat.

”I…” Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Pansy shushed him by putting a long finger to his lips. Her other hand tugged at his tie again.

”Well… Aren’t you?” She whispered, pulling him closer.

_Oh, God, yes. Anything._

He nodded, confirming it. Pansy smirked.

”Yes, you are. And all I want is your naughty hands on my body… Like I said, Dray refuses to give me what I want, what I need, what I so _desperately _crave… You see, it has put me in this predicament where I’m soooo _horny _and nobody there to satisfy me…” She practically purred the words out.

Pansy then dipped her head, her hot breath teasing against the sensitive skin of Ron’s flushing neck. Her hands moved from him to the armrests of his chair, holding on firmly. He breathed in the strong vanilla scent of her perfume; it made his brain all fuzzy and the room was spinning.

Pansy kissed a trail down his throat just above his shirt collar which seemed to be his undoing. Before Ron was even aware of it, he put his hands against the sides of her thighs, spreading his legs so she could stand between them.

_What was she saying about knickers, again?_

The sensation of warm lips against the even warmer skin of his neck made him moan a little, obediently tilting his head to expose his throat to the eager mouth.

_Bugger it, _he thought. Ron decided he wasn’t going to question anything. If Pansy wanted to do this so badly, he wasn’t going to complain. It was not every day a woman marched into his office and begged to be fucked. Besides, whatever she did to his neck felt incredible, so… His eyelids dropped.

_”Fuck, Pansy…”_

”Indeed,” Pansy murmured, tugging on Ron’s wrists to force him to stand up. His height made him feel like a giant next to her small stature. She leaned back against his desk, placing both her hands on the dark wooden surface.

Shaking her dark hair away from her face, Pansy looked up to meet his bright blue eyes. Ron stared at the way her red lips parted slightly, wondering what on earth he’d done to receive a gift like this. Hurriedly, he closed the small gap between them, groaning low in his throat at the sensation of having their bodies pushed together like this. Unable to wait any longer, he bent down, fully prepared to kiss her. Pansy turned her head away from his expectant mouth.

”No kissing Weasley,” She ordered, the previously seductive tone in her voice suddenly sharp. Her hands moved from the desk to brush away a long, fiery fringe from his eyes. ”On the mouth. Anywhere else though… That I will allow.”

”Demands, eh?” Ron couldn’t help grinning at that. Well, she was a former Slytherin after all… He was a little surprised, but he wasn’t about to complain.

”Demands, rules… Whatever you want to call it, Weasley.”

”Do you often walk into random blokes offices dressed like that?” Ron asked, his eyes roaming over her tiny figure and even tinier dress. _Merlin’s balls, how tight was that thing?_ His hands settled on her hips, he could feel his palms sweating and hoped Pansy wouldn’t find it disgusting or push him away.

”Well… Only those who are voted the hottest by _Witch Weekly,” _Pansy stated, unbuttoning Ron’s shirt. ”Dray always topped that list and now— Oh!”

Ron relished the moan escaping her soft lips as he pressed his own against her delicate, skinny throat. He sucked experimentally but not so hard it would leave a mark.

_You are about to shag somebody else’s girlfriend after all._

Ron’s mind couldn’t be bothered with how wrong that was just now. All that mattered what was felt good in this very moment. He never knew all he ever wanted was to make Pansy Parkinson moan, squirm and scream his name. He’d never had a sexual thought about her in his life before.

”Desk,” He muttered, lifting her slightly so she sat on top of it. Ron realised she probably had placed her arse right on his face in the _Witch Weekly _magazine. Even his photo was getting the Pansy Parkinson experience.

One hand moved from her hips to cup one of her breasts, the other caressed her inner thigh. Ron moved his head so he could kiss her on the other side of her neck too, not wanting to miss one inch of the lovely milky white skin. Pansy’s hands settled in his thick hair.

”_Shit_ Weasley,” She breathed, her brows creasing in pleasure as he pinched her nipple. He could feel it stand out beneath the fabric. He rubbed at it, kissing the spot where her neck became a shoulder. His other hand moved to her other breast, not wanting to neglect it. He pinched that nipple too, relishing the hardness he felt underneath.

Pansy’s voice was in his ear again as she opened Ron’s shirt but without removing it. Her hands moved over his warm, freckled skin splotched with flush from arousal and heat.

”Would you like to touch them without anything in the way?” She whispered, licking the shell of his ear with her hot, teasing tongue after the question.

”Yeah…” Ron mumbled a little shyly, giving her breasts one more squeeze that was a little firmer than before.

”Then what’s the magic word, naughty boy?” Pansy smirked, raising her dark eyebrows. Ron licked his dry lips, suddenly desperate with want to kiss her. She was so close their foreheads were leaned against each other.

However, he suddenly got a random, wicked idea.

”Actually, Parkinson…” He smiled impishly into the small space between them, ”If I’m as naughty as you claim I am, then I wouldn’t need magic words for you to drop your clothes for me, would I? You’d do it anyway…Wouldn’t you? Or of course, I can just do it myself…” His large hands travelled down the sides of her body, taking in her figure. Ron wouldn’t actually do anything against her will. He wasn’t like that. But it was fun watching her reaction. Her eyes burned with desire.

”What makes you think that?” Pansy’s voice was playful but Ron could hear the shudder it held. Their lips were inches apart. He could feel her breathing increase in unison with his own.

”You’re desperate,” He answered resolutely, hearing how his voice deepened. ”If you weren’t you wouldn’t strut in here looking so bloody shaggable. You’d still be in the ruddy Manor living your life. In more decent clothing, maybe?” He rose his own eyebrows at that, leaving it like a question. Blue eyes locked into her brown, challenging her.

”I suppose,” Pansy sighed. Ron took hold of one of her hands resting on his exposed chest and placed a gentle kiss on her small wrist. Her long fingernails were painted in a deep red colour, matching the lipstick she was wearing. ”But you are not someone who’d just take what you want, are you Weasley? Not without asking, surely? Haven’t your Mum taught you how to say _please?”_

Ron’s breath hitched in his throat as Pansy then without warning leaned forward and sucked in one of his nipples into her mouth. He saw them close tightly around the pink area, groaning at the thought of imagining the very same lips closing around his cock. It felt painful the way it was still kept prisoner in his trousers. Unconsciously he started rubbing at it in an effort to ease some of the pressure. Maybe it would help to _actually_ unfasten the belt and pull down his trousers. He began doing so, but Pansy took hold of his wrists.

”No,” She said with determination. ”Not yet.”

Ron wanted to protest, badly, but seemed at a loss for words. Pansy kicked off her high heels and propped herself so she was on her knees on the table instead. The move caused some of the books, papers and quills to fall down to the floor with loud thumping sounds. Pansy leaned into him, warm, soft and feminine against his hard chest. Unable to stop himself, he pressed a little kiss atop her head.

”Magic word,” She prompted, looking up. ”All you have to do is ask nicely Weasley and I’ll drop it. And before you start to wonder… I wasn’t joking about the no knickers part…” Pansy took hold of Ron’s wrist and moved it until his fingers met coarse curls and wetness between her legs, proving to him that no, she hadn’t been joking at all.

”Fuck!” He choked out. She was so, so, _so _wet. His vision fogged with utter lust. Ron’s fingertips felt -somewhat awkwardly- around every fold and crease, slick with her own juices. His non-occupied hand rested against her slightly flushed cheek. Her brown eyes had glazed over, mirroring his own heated passion. Ron watched with interest as the woman’s eyes slipped shut and she let out a breathy moan as he pushed his index finger inside her.

”Kiss me,” He said softly. The tip of his nose grazed soft skin, inhaling perfume and another scent distinct to her only. Ron kissed a spot beneath her ear, continuing along her jawline until he reached her chin. She was so close to complying and Ron wondered where on earth this side of him had been before. ”Come on…”

”M-magic word…Oh, fuck Weasley!” Pansy cried out, her face contorting in pleasure as another finger was pushed inside, moving in and out along with the first. She clung to Ron’s body with both her hands digging deep into the fabric on the back of his shirt, head buried in the space under his chin. He chuckled into her shoulder, enjoying how easy it was to get her to melt away like that.

Ron ached with the desire to give in to her. To say what she wanted to hear and then rip the clothes off her delicious body. But he couldn’t help it. Watching her so open like this and know it was his doing was exciting and teasing her was so much fun. Not to mention the way she trembled and moaned as he fingered her. That nearly drove him over the edge just watching. He experimented with slow movements mixed up with more fast ones. The other hand travelled down her back and squeezed her arse shamelessly through the thin fabric of the dress. Her hips met Ron’s rhythm as best as she could in her current position, rocking against him.

It wasn’t long before she was panting, biting her lower lip to quell the sounds wanting to escape her mouth. His fingers moved from being inside her to rub at the magic little knob just above the opening. Ron rubbed in a circular motion he knew from experience the few women he’d been previously with used to like. Pansy seemed to be no exception, the way she trembled.

”God Ron… _fuck_ that feels so nice… _more…_” She drew in a very much uneven breath, fingers now sinking into his hair, almost pulling at the tendrils. She looked up then, their lips were so close to each other and all Ron wanted to do was to kiss and kiss and kiss.

And see her naked.

_Magic word, eh?_

Pansy whimpered at the loss of contact when Ron pulled his hand away from her cunt. She glared at him.

”Why’d you stop?” He heard the irritation in her tone.

”I’ll continue if you say the magic words,” He teased with an impish smile.

Pansy looked outraged. But her fingers were still entangled in soft, red curls, trailing down the nape of his neck before pulling away, too.

”You have to say it first,” she said calmly, but Ron could hear her voice bordering on being impatient. To be honest, he was getting a bit impatient himself. A lot, actually.

”Or we drop this game,” He suggested with a coppery eyebrow arched, his fingertips slipping under the neckline of her dress. Ron wasn’t sure if it was a game or not, but still…

Pansy said nothing but her eyes went from gazing up at him to the beginning-to-feel painful bulge in his trousers. A moment’s hesitation before she shifted slightly in her pose and started to unfasten his belt and unbutton his trousers with trembling, eager fingers. He felt the material drop to his ankles.

Ron sucked in a nervous breath as he felt his boxers being pulled down too. He saw Pansy’s eyes grow large at the sight of the almost purple flesh jutting out from a nest of ginger hair. He really was insanely hard and he was sure he was going to lose it if he wasn’t allowed to come _soon._

_It’s been such a long time…_

Ron began feeling a little self-conscious all of a sudden, the way she was looking. But Pansy soon let out a small, almost inaudible whimper as she grabbed his cock with her hand and stroked. Her thumb moved over its head which was slick with precome.

It was almost too much when her lips stretched around his cock then, swallowing the head of it into her glorious, hot mouth. Her tongue swept over the slit.

It would be so shamefully easy to just let her continue, watching her head bob up and down and empty himself in her mouth.

But this wasn’t what Ron wanted.

At least not right now.

_”Please…”_ Ron heard the words leave his mouth before he was able to stop them, feeling his cheeks redden. His voice was raspy and low and embarrassingly desperate. He dug his pale, meaty fingers into her hair, forcing her to look up at him. Their eyes met in a moment of charged silence and then Pansy flew up and flung herself onto him, her legs hooking behind his back.

She was the first to break the no kiss on the mouth-rule she’d made up. Their tongues met inside their mouths and they both groaned as Ron, who’d almost fallen backwards as she without a warning had jumped into his arms, kissed her all the more fiercely before pressing her against the wall for support. It was a pure miracle he managed to do so without stumble over the trousers still swimming around his ankles.

Her hands stroke over his shoulders, the nape of his neck, pulling at his hair. He held her up, pulse racing. His large hands squeezed her bottom, enjoying the heat between her legs pressing against the naked skin on the lower parts of his abdomen.

Momentarily sucking on his bottom lip, she eventually broke the kiss, gasping for air. Somehow she managed what Ron first thought was an impossible task; he watched, wide-eyed, as she pulled down the dress from her shoulders, revealing the sexy black, lace bra she’d been wearing underneath. Not only that, she moved one strap aside, freeing one of her breasts from the material.

_Merlin’s balls._

Without sheer willpower, as it was a little hard to manoeuvre himself in his current pose, he took the pink nipple into his mouth, sucked and played with his tongue on and around it.

”Oh, _goooooood _Weasley!” Pansy cried, head flopping back against the wall. Ron couldn’t help wonder if it had hurt but Pansy seemed not to care so he wouldn’t either.

Instead, her legs tightened their grip around him and she jerked her hips. ”Need you inside me, _now. _Fuck me, Weasley, fuck me, fuck me, _Fuck. Me!”_

Her voice was commanding or at least, that was what Ron thought she herself imagined she sounded like. The hoarse voice ringing in his ears though, told of pure begging and desperation. He didn’t need to be told more than once, really, the head of his cock already grazing her entrance at the first uttered syllable.

His face was sweaty, red hair sticking to his temples and he groaned at the tight heat clasping deliciously around his hard and eager dick.

They both hissed in pleasure and Pansy kissed him again as he almost right away started bucking his hips so hard he thought he was going to break something. One hand moved to play with her nipple, the other still squeezing her arse. His forearm started to ache after a while and he shifted slightly to even the balance, removing his hand from her wonderful breast and yet again placed it on her equally wonderful bottom and backside.

”F-fuck Weasley, you feel so much better than h-him,” Pansy choked out as he yet again sucked her nipple into his mouth. She freed the other breast too, pulling down her bra and cried in pleasure as he sucked in that one too, biting gently and earning a breathed _’Yes!’ _From her.

”Keep it up, fuck me harder,” She moaned, arching her back and clawing her nails into his shoulders. ”Don’t stop, you feel so good inside me, so hard, _so heavy and big_—” She was beginning to lose coherent speaking, babbling randomly as pleasure seared through her petite body.

”Won’t,” Ron ground out breathing harshly against her throat. His muscles were tense. He almost wished he could fuck her like this forever, freeze this moment in time. However, tension was building up in his balls and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer. It didn’t help either with Pansy’s constant demanding, her _’harder, harder, harder’ _ringing in his ears. She was loud and he probably should worry, considering they were in his office at the Ministry with colleagues outside the door.

Ron was so gone now he did not have the brainpower to worry about such things. Afterwards he might feel embarrassed about it, but right now he was so damn close, Pansy was delicious with parted swollen lips, she was so hot and open just for him, warm bodies slamming against each other, flushing their cheeks and darkening their eyes with lust.

_Never in a million years…_

The image of her walking out of the building, dishevelled and thoroughly shagged with his come dripping down her leg suddenly popped up in his head. His skin prickled hot and cold, he pushed himself in and out of her with such force he wondered if they could hear it in the other room and Pansy’s legs clasped harder around his muscular body.

_”That’s it Weasley yes, fuck, I’m coming, I’m c—”_ Pansy screamed out her pleasure, her inner muscles squeezing and pulsing around his cock.

Her orgasm shuddered through her body, making her boneless and enjoyable heavy and Ron groaned and his arms trembled and ached. Her sounds began pushing him over the edge too, all he wanted was to fill her up, he’d never wanted anything so badly in his entire life—

”Weasley, have you heard anything I’ve just said?”

Ron blinked. Shock drained the colour away from his face as he realised fingers snapped in front of his eyes to get his attention. Pansy wasn’t in his arms anymore, she wasn’t dishevelled and sweaty and thoroughly shagged. In fact, she had never been. She was sitting opposite him in her own chair, irritated and glaring.

_It had all been a fucking dream?!_

Merlin’s goddamn bollocks.

”Focus!” Pansy demanded, pointing to the article in the _Witch Weekly _magazine. ”What on earth are you thinking about Weasley, you look like you might throw up.” She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Ron’s cheeks burned with shame when she pointed that out. His heart beat fast and much to his horror, he was having a very much _real _hard-on, Pansy was indeed in that sexy little black dress and he was terrified she would somehow find out he’d gotten an erection during their meeting. He needed to get rid of her. He sucked in a breath firmly; maybe he should listen to what she had to say at first. He couldn’t believe he had spaced out so much. That had never happened before.

_Are you seriously so bloody desperate, mate?_

Shut up, he thought bitterly.

”Sorry,” Ron muttered to her. ”Could you… er… repeat everything you said just now?”

_And don’t look at her breasts this time._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In this fic, Ron and Hermione are not on good terms. Light Hermione-bashing may occur. I mainly put this warning up just to be safe, so you are prepared. :) I'm also very sorry I missed last week's update, I was on vacation and didn't have time to write a chapter before that. A new chapter will come soon!

_Are you seriously so bloody desperate, mate?_

_Shut up, he thought bitterly._

_”Sorry,” Ron muttered to her. ”Could you… er… repeat everything you said just now?”_

_And don’t look at her breasts this time._

Pansy gave a loud sigh. It was a sigh that echoed off the walls. Ron shifted in his seat, rearranging himself so she wouldn’t see the obvious bulge between his legs. 

_Thank fucking Merlin for the desk. _

Dammit, Malfoy’s girlfriend had no right to look this bloody hot. It was amazing what ten years had done for her. Ron knew one thing; Hermione had never dressed like this during their relationship. Pansy’s dress was insanely short and hell, why couldn’t he get this out of his head?! 

His eyes fell on the _Witch Weekly_ article again. Merlin’s balls, this was not a good thing. 

_I swear, if you don’t get balls and cocks and Pansy out of your head this fucking instant, we will have a real problem. You already have a problem between your goddamn legs. _

’I need Harry’, Ron thought desperately. Why did he _have_ to be off work this week?! Harry would know what to do. 

He always knew. 

Things hadn’t been good between Ron and Hermione since they broke up. As soon as their relationship ended, they more or less stopped talking to each other too. Ron couldn’t say he missed her; their relationship had been shit. They had been the kind of couple that worked loads better as friends. Hermione had been the one breaking up- deep inside they both knew it just didn’t work. Ron had felt it dying between them for a long time, but Hermione had been the one biting the bullet to confirm it.

Since then, Ron’s love life has been extremely poor. One terrible blind date Harry talked him into going on and a few one-night stands and that was it. And that had been bloody ages ago.

It was embarrassing it gotten so bad, even Pansy Parkinson looked hot. How on earth had _Witch Weekly_ got wind of him being single, anyway? And… hottest bachelor? A bit far-fetched, wasn’t it? Ron had never considered himself being hot. Harry was a good-looking bloke. And, he supposed, Draco fell under that category as well. If he hadn’t been so bloody infuriating and Ron hated his guts, that was. 

He felt a headache incoming. Pansy tapped her finger at the article again, the Ron in the photo ducked to avoid getting hit by her sharp fingernail. At some point Ron hadn’t been aware of, she’d removed the black silk gloves from her delicate, skinny hands and he was surprised to find out her fingernails were painted in the same shade of red they had been in his daydream. 

”Weasley, I don’t have all day.”

_Well, get the fuck out then. _

”Sorry,” Ron muttered again, shaking his head as if it would somehow help him clear his mind. ”So… Malfoy’s been… doing what?” 

Pansy pinched the bridge of her nose. ”Have you listened to anything I’ve said to you?!”

”Well, yeah! But it’s hard when you’re all…” 

_Dressed like that and I can see what kind of bra you’re wearing._

”All what?” Pansy demanded. She waved her hand impatiently. ”Never mind. I don’t want to know. The thing is Weasley and I hope you listen carefully, you’re hot. Witch Weekly’s words not mine, remember that. Dray hates not being number one, absolutely _hates_ it. When he finds out you out of all people has taken his place, he will have a fit. I’m sure of it.” 

Ron massaged his aching temple with his index and middle finger. ”I still don’t get what you want me to do.” 

”I want you to find out what he’s up to. Why he refuses to give me what I want. We’re a couple for Salazar’s sake and our sex life is dry as the desert, frankly speaking. It shouldn’t be. I mean- look at me, Weasley!” Pansy stood up from her chair and waved her hand over her body. ”Do you think this figure just happens? No! I work very hard. I’m _gorgeous._ Don’t you think I’m attractive, Weasley?” 

_Nngh. Fucking yes._

Ron felt himself blush at Pansy’s words. Her brown eyes bore into his blue and the way she smirked showed she already knew he thought so. He just prayed she hadn’t noticed what kind of reaction she’d caused too. ”Er… You’re… I mean…” 

”Nothing like anything you’ve seen before, right? Not like Granger, I assume?” 

Ron could only nod. 

Pansy seemed pleased with that. ”Brilliant. So find out whatever causes why he refuses to give me the attention I so well deserve, yes? There’s good payment involved, of course.” She dug around in her purse again and pulled out a sack of galleons which she dumped on the table with a small thump. "Let’s begin with that. I seek revenge, Weasley, I will not lie. Not touching me is not the only thing dear Dray is guilty of.” 

”What has he done?”

Pansy leant forward over the desk and stuck her finger under his chin. The small skin on skin contact almost made him shudder and did nothing to ease the pressure between his legs.

”Curious, are we?” Her voice was low but sharp. ”Here’s the thing Weasley, you are only allowed to know what I’m telling you, no questions asked. And… if you are a good boy… There might be other rewards involved than just money. Revenge remember? I haven’t been touched for months and it makes a woman in my position… _desperate_. Normally I wouldn’t let you touch me but considering your new status in our world and how much I know it would pain Draco, I’m willing to make an exception. You must earn it, of course.” 

Ron swallowed. He felt as though some strange force was putting him completely under Pansy’s spell and he couldn’t get away even if he tried. It was weird, and he hated himself for it. He couldn’t let her win like this and have her completely own him. He was better than that, surely! Right? Finding his Gryffindor courage, he removed her hand from his chin with his own. 

”What makes you so sure I would want that?” He asked hoarsely, practically giving it all away. 

_You might as well have the word ’Desperate’ written all over your fucking forehead. It’s that bad._

Pansy raised one eyebrow. ”You’re drooling Weasley. Well, figuratively at least. I’ve seen that horny, glazed over look in lots of men’s eyes before. However, over the years I’ve stayed faithful to my Dray but since he’s being the way he is I cannot make any promises any longer.” 

_Shit. _

”So… What you are saying is… I find out what Draco’s up to and then…” 

”You report back to me and you shall be rewarded,” Pansy finished for him, a smug look on her face. ”I know you want to,” She continued, leaning in close to his warm, reddening ear. ”You’re not very good at hiding the boner you have, my dear.” Pansy pulled back, took her purse and walked to the door. She put her hand to the door knob, eying him over her shoulder. 

”Don’t fail me, Weasley.” 

And maybe it was all Ron’s imagination, but it looked like Pansy swayed her hips a little extra as she left his office so he wouldn’t miss her little bottom the fabric of the dress hugged so perfectly. 

Ron hadn’t realised he had been holding his breath and as the door shut behind her, he let it out. 

”Merlin’s beard,” He gasped to the empty office air. This had been a little too much. 

He needed to get to the bathroom. Quickly. He rose from the chair and realised in horror it might be a little difficult to actually make it to the toilets at the far end of the corridor when it was so very obvious what he was sporting in his trousers. 

Well, he’d already shagged somebody in his office in his mind today so why couldn’t he wank in here too? He had a door, and it had a lock. 

Yeah, that might be the best solution, Ron reasoned, pointing his wand at the door and heard the lock click when it fell into place. Then with another flick, he let the curtains slide over the windows to shut out the light and curious eyes. He put up privacy wards to make sure nobody could understand what was going on. He was never a loud person in intimate situations; being brought up in such a small house with so many people under the same roof had made him silent but better safe than sorry, he thought. 

Then, he unfastened his belt and pulled down his trousers and underpants. His cock sprang out of his boxers and Ron enjoyed the sensation of having it free. The head was leaking with pre-come and he groaned, grabbing his dick in his large hand. It didn’t take long for him to speed the strokes up; he’d been so insanely hard for what felt like hours already. He wouldn’t last long. 

Ron closed his eyes and imagined Pansy being back in the office; she was on her knees and her full lipstick-coated lips were stretched out over his heavy cock again, tongue swirling over the sensitive head and down the shaft to the base and back up again. One of her clever, teasing hands came up and squeezed, fingers played with his balls. Ron felt his pulse rapidly increase to the vivid image of his fantasy, his heart beating faster in his chest and he bit his bottom lip as fantasy-Pansy hollowed her cheeks and sucked hard. The sensation made him draw a breath harshly, his brows creased in a mix of pleasure and concentration to keep the image in his head alive and real. Her beautiful soft, dark hair shone in the dim light as her head bobbed up and down over his cock. She almost swallowed it whole and it looked. So. Hot. Hermione had never done that. 

Fantasy-Pansy suddenly let go of his hard, aching cock; it slid out of her mouth wet and slippery and hit his belly. Ron whimpered, he wanted to come so badly he could cry. 

_’Pansy…’ _

_’What?’_ She smirked, pressing her thumb against his bollocks. 

_’Don’t tease me…’_ He pleaded, breathless and panting. _’I just want to… I need to come, Pansy, please…’ _

Pansy sighed. _’I love when you beg Weasley. I love to see you like this, all under my control… Do you think you deserve to come? Do you think you’ve been nice enough?’ _

_’Yes!’_ Ron said all too quickly. _’Yes…’ _

_’Is that so?’_ Pansy’s other hand wrapped around his length now, the first one still busy fondling his balls. _’I don’t know Weasley…’ _

_’I’m so close…’_ Ron sobbed frustratedly, feeling heat and tension building up inside his groin. His sacks tightened, he would not last, fuck, she just needed to, one last time, _don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop… _

Fantasy-Pansy stroked him fast now, brown eyes fixed in his blue. That’s when he saw it. 

The burning. 

The desire. 

The same want he had in his own eyes reflected in hers. 

His belly clenched with fire and passion. 

_’You’re still a naughty boy, Weasley…’_ Pansy whispered._ ’But I will let you have as you wish… For now…’ _

Warm come soaked Ron’s fingers then, and he shuddered all over. Fantasy-Pansy disappeared, and he was snapped back to reality. The cold, harsh reality of his dusty, dim lit office space. Where he was all alone.

Fuck. Something was clearly wrong with him. 

No! He thought to himself. Pansy had practically invited him to fuck her if he fixed this Malfoy-shit she wanted. So it couldn’t be something wrong with him. 

_Well, it kinda is, mate. You’re being used. She just wants you for revenge; she wouldn’t sleep with you for real. She only came to you because you’re in bloody Witch Weekly. _

Ron glared at the magazine still laying open on his desk. The Ron in the picture had just witnessed him, well, doing _that. _

’Nothing you haven’t seen before,’ He pointed out to the picture before vanishing the come with his wand and tucking himself back into his underpants and pulling up his trousers. 

He was pretty sure this was a stupid idea. Maybe the dumbest he’d ever had. 

But Pansy had been so sexy in his fantasies- he had to experience that for real. 

This had only left him hungry for more. 


	4. Chapter 4

_He was pretty sure this was a stupid idea. Maybe the dumbest he’d ever had. _

_But Pansy had been so sexy in his fantasies- he had to experience that for real. _

_This had only left him hungry for more. _

_’If I was Draco Malfoy, where would I be?’_

Pansy had given Ron little to no information at all when she visited his office three days ago and he was not sure where to look. Or _what _he was supposed to do. All he knew was the many Galleons still lying in the brown sack Pansy had left on his desk at work and that he wanted to find the evil git fast because Pansy had more or less offered her body up for sex afterwards and Ron hated how much he wanted to fuck her into oblivion.

It didn’t matter how much he tried to talk himself into that it was _Pansy Parkinson _and Ron shouldn’t be tempted by her.

_Plus, that little detail that she’s Malfoy’s girlfriend._

Which meant Ron could be in a lot of trouble if he went on with this.

Nothing seemed daunting enough to stop though. Ron had been enjoying Pansy in his fantasies since they parted at the Ministry and he would be damned if he didn’t get to have her breathless and moaning at least once.

He turned off the hot water in the shower and reached for the towel. It was late Sunday morning, he was hungover after one too many Firewhiskys the night before and he was due to a family lunch at the Burrow. Ron wished he could skip it, despite loving his Mum’s cooking and spending time with his siblings and his nieces and nephews. He wasn’t in the mood for possible questions about _’being the hottest bachelor in the Wizarding world’. _They hadn’t said anything yet and Ron had to admit it was a little alarming.

The new ’fame’ was a little strange and hard to get used to. But at the same time, he couldn’t help it felt good to be recognised as wanted. To know people considered him good-looking and maybe even sexy had given his usual low self-confidence a little boost. Ron had been flirted with at his favourite pub on Friday which had felt amazing, but hadn’t given him anyone to warm his bed afterwards. He hadn’t had the opportunity to climb into anyone else’s either.

_Not much time has passed yet. You don’t know how next week will be. And then there’s Pansy… _He grinned to himself as he pulled a clean t-shirt over his head. Maybe being in _Witch Weekly _wasn’t so bad.

_Still have to find Draco though. So the question is… If I was an evil git where would I be?_

’Either Azkaban, hiding in my Manor or lurking around in Knockturn Alley,’ Ron thought and stepped into a pair of dark blue trousers. Since option number one was out of the question, number two and three remained. He’d hoped to avoid the Manor since Pansy lived there and he thought it would be best to stay away until he had gathered some information. Plus… If Malfoy really was there, wouldn’t Pansy know? There would be no reason for her to be so bloody vengeful, worried and desperate then.

Unless he was holding up in his office and ignoring her.

_Blimey Weasley, your brain does not work properly on an empty stomach with this nasty headache._

And where the hell would he even begin in Knockturn Alley?

Ron rummaged around in his bathroom cabinet after some potions for his aching head. He found one and knocked it back roughly before making his way to the untidy kitchen to make himself a cup of strong coffee. If Ron was putting up with the whole Weasley family today, he needed to gather some strength.

About an half hour later, he scraped up some Floo Powder and stepped into his fireplace.

”Ronnie!”

Charlie’s voice was loud and immensely bright. As soon as Ron arrived at the Burrow, he seized his littlest brother in a bearhug that seemed to go on forever and almost knocked Ron out of breath. Charlie was shorter than Ron, but working so long in the Dragon reserve back in Romania had made him strong. He was all muscles and Ron barely got air during the embrace.

”Charlie, I’m happy to see you too, but seriously… I’ve got a hangover and you’re _crushing _me,” Ron groaned and tried to wriggle out of the hold. It didn’t work.

”Of course you have!” Charlie patted him hard in the back and grinned widely. ”Wouldn’t expect anything less. Lucky bastard.”

”I’m lucky because I’ve got a hangover?”

Charlie laughed and gave Ron another hard pat, this time on his shoulder. ”I was talking about the article in _Witch Weekly.” _He smiled knowingly and lowered his voice. ”So, Ronnie, tell me. How many are we talking about here? Any threesomes? Foursomes? Five? I’ve managed six myself, during my younger years… Don’t tell Mum.” Charlie winked at him, his eyes burning with anticipation and he rubbed his hands together as if he was about to have a big secret revealed to him.

It took Ron’s tired brain a while to decipher what Charlie was talking about. However, as soon as he opened his mouth to answer, Bill and George appeared from the kitchen.

”Mum wants you,” Bill informed Ron, unable to keep a smirk off his face. ”Hottest bachelor of the Wizarding world, eh?”

”Seems like yesterday you were just a wee lad and Freddie turned your teddy bear into a spider…” George filled in.

”And now, look at you… All grown up and sure to be fucking every interested woman in Britain,” Charlie finished, still grinning and pretending to wipe a tear away from his eye. ”To be honest, I’m jealous. An article like that… Merlin, that’s bound to get attention, isn’t it? It’s like a free personal ad!”

”Definitely.” Bill nudged Ron playfully in the side. ”You’ll tell us about it later, won’t you?”

”Every conquest,” George said.

”Important stuff,” Charlie agreed.

Ron scowled, hot in the face from blushing hard. ”It’s not like that…” he mumbled, pushing past Bill and George to reach the kitchen where his Mum was preparing the Sunday lunch. Everyone hadn’t arrived yet and Ron hoped desperately Harry would show up. He felt like he needed him.

His brothers roaring laughters seemed to follow him as he left them behind.

Molly was busy stirring something on the stove when Ron entered the cramped kitchen.

”Hi, Mum,” he greeted her. She looked up.

”Oh, Ronald, there you are. Need to talk to you for a moment, dear.” 

Ron was about to say something, but a second later, a set of small arms flung around his waist. Victoire, Bill and Fleur’s daughter, had run into him from what felt like nowhere, he hadn’t seen her when he came in. The open backdoor told him she must have been in the garden.

”Uncle Ron! I’ve missed you!” The seven-year-old announced. ”Did Dad tell you, we’re going to Paris next weekend so I won’t be here then!”

”Wow, amazing,” Ron smiled and patted her soft light blonde curls growing on her head.   
She beamed, flashing a brilliant smile of excitement, blue eyes sparkling. ”I can’t wait! Mummy says—”

”Listen, I need to speak with your Nan for a while,” Ron interrupted, crouching so he could look into her eyes. ”But later, you can tell me all about Paris. Okay?”

Victoire nodded and gave him a small, knowing smile. ”Dad says you’re in trouble,” She whispered conspiratorially into his ear. ”Uncle George can’t stop laughing.”

”Uncle George is a shithead,” Ron told her in a low voice. Victoire giggled.

”Ronald.” Molly’s voice was heard again. Victoire bounced out of the backdoor where he could spot the rest of his nieces and nephews playing and trotting around under the sun.

”So…” Mrs Weasley continued as soon as the door closed. Her hands were on her hips and her facial expression stern. ”Why is my youngest son in the gossip session of the latest issue of _Witch Weekly? _I honestly don’t know how to react to this. Should I be proud or worried that one of my boys was named the hottest bachelor in Britain?” It was clear his Mum demanded answers and Ron, plopping down in one of the chairs, sighed.

”Mum, I didn’t ask to be put in the fucking paper.”

”Language, Ronald.”

”Sorry. Besides, it’s just an article, Mum. It doesn’t mean anything.”

Molly’s face hardened even further. She opened one of the overfull drawers under the counter and pulled out the magazine, which she angrily flipped open to the article in question. ”Not meaning anything? Ronald Bilius Weasley! You are twenty-seven-years old! You should have had a wife and children by now! Is this your way of seeking female attention?!”

Ron stared at his own smiling face between the glossy pages in disbelief. Was his Mum for real?

”I told you! It wasn’t like I asked them to write this shit! Harry’s been named that too and you cut out the bloody article then and pinned it to the wall for everyone to see!”

”That _is_ different, Ronald!” Molly screeched, but her round cheeks flushed a little when Ron reminded her of that. ”_You _are my own flesh and blood! I wish you would have continued your relationship with Hermione dear, you were such a lovely couple. You are too old for this… This madness!” She gestured to the magazine and pinched the bridge of her nose.

”Mum, for the last time—” Ron got up to his feet. His mother walked forward and cupped his face in her hands. He let her.

”I wish you would marry, darling,” she said in a somewhat sad tone. ”You’re so alone now when Harry and Ginny… and almost everyone has kids… I just worry. And this- this new attention can’t be healthy, I’m just afraid you’ll attract unpleasant women and—”

”Mum, calm down. I’m not the only one not having a partner. Charlie…”

”…Is not you,” Molly finished for him. ”You don’t handle loneliness very well, dear.”

”Wow, thanks for all your life advice, Mum. Just what I need. A reminder that I suck and how I can’t do anything right,” Ron said dryly and snatched a piece of bread from the huge plate she’d prepared on the table.

”I didn’t mean it like that.” Molly shot him a worried look.

”Yeah, whatever. Good talk,” Ron muttered, walking out of the kitchen with the bread in hand. He really wished he’d stayed home. Been in bed all day.

_But she would’ve just sent someone through the Floo anyway to check up on me._

Mrs Weasley had been nagging Ron about meeting someone ever since his relationship ended with Hermione. Although it had been five years, she also still brought Hermione up occasionally and expressed her wish they would reconcile. Ron was tired of it. It was as though his mother seemed to believe he couldn’t manage things on his own. Frankly, she _didn’t _believe that he could, even though he’d proved it again and again that he got by just fine without a girlfriend. Without Hermione Granger, the woman he was supposed to marry. Mrs Weasley was shocked when Ron told her they’d split up and almost forced him to apologise for what he’d done. As if it had been _all_ his fault Hermione wanted to break up. It made Ron angry, he hadn’t been the only one harming their relationship. Before the breakup they could go on for hours, screaming, fighting and hurting one another. To be fair, he had it loads better without her. Much less tiring.

It hurt that his own mother always seemed to think Harry was a role model. Always Harry this and Harry that. _’Why can’t you be more like Harry?’ _Not that she ever said exactly that, but the message was pretty clear.

Now Harry would get married to his sister and probably start a family. Ron loved Harry, but he couldn’t help feeling jealous of the fact that Harry had gotten somewhere in life and Ron seemed stuck in the same treadmill he’d been in since they left Hogwarts.

_Always the odd one out. Always the inferior one._

***

Ron barely made it through lunch. Sitting at the far end of the table, he merely picked at his food while the rest of his family were chatting eagerly all around him. Molly was shooting him concerned looks now and then, while his father nodded and smiled encouragingly as if to say _’hang in there, son’ _or something.

Charlie sat across from Ron and kept mouthing words like ”foursome” with expectant eyes and a huge grin plastered on his face. Ron shot him two middle fingers while their parents looked away.

Harry sat next to him. They hadn’t had chance to talk much since his and Ginny’s arrival.

”All right, mate?” Harry finally asked when Ginny was busy with helping one of the kids to some more food. He lowered his voice. ”I, uh… Heard about that.”

”We all did,” Charlie smirked, apparently listening in to the conversation.

”Go fuck yourself, Charlie!” Ron snapped loudly, earning an angry _’Ronald Bilius Weasley! Not in front of the kids!’ _From their mother.

”Ronnie…” Charlie kept staring at him with that huge, impressed grin Ron by this point really hated. ”If I start to count from one to ten, can you tell me when to stop? One… Two… Three… Four… Feel free to stop me anytime Ronnie when I hit the right number… Five… Six… Seven… _Fuck, that many?”_

”Language, Charlie.”

”Sorry, Mum.”

Harry snorted beside Ron. Ron glared at him.

Yeah, lunch was really fucking awful.

Afterwards, they all made their way out to the gardens. It was a lovely day outside, a cloudless sky and warm air. The kids got out their toy brooms and ran around like tiny maniacs. Victoire reminded Ron of her excitement over Paris and he spent an hour sitting on the bench outside the house listening to her cheerful talk about all the shops she wanted to visit and how pretty clothes they had there. She brought out a magazine she had taken with her to the Burrow, which she propped up in Ron’s lap. Victoire pointed to one of the dresses. It was all pink with matching bows, frills and laces.

”Isn’t this pretty?” She looked expectantly up at her uncle.

”So pretty,” Ron agreed, a little absently. He forced a smile, even though he didn’t really want to take part in this conversation. ”A real princess dress. Be careful though, so not all the boys chase you if you’re gonna look that pretty.”

The seven-year-old wrinkled her nose. ”Ugh, I don’t like boys. They smell.”

”Yeah, they do,” Ron laughed. ”Especially your uncle Charlie.”

Harry came up to them and plopped down next to Ron. Victoire ran off, about to show the fashion magazine to somebody else.

”Sorry,” Harry muttered apologetically. ”That we haven’t had the chance to speak much. How are you holding up?”

”Everyone’s giving me shit about the bloody article,” Ron said, watching the kids chase each other around in the soft grass in the Weasley family garden.

”Have you gotten any attention yet?” Harry asked, shooting Ron a meaningful smirk.

”A little,” Ron admitted, grinning. ”It’s kinda fun, actually… But nothing major so far.”

”Well, if anything, you deserve it, mate,” said Harry and pushed up his glasses that had slid down a little on his nose from the heat. ”Might be good for you.”

Ron shrugged. ”Maybe.” He thought about whether or not he should tell Harry about Pansy coming into the office when Harry was on leave this week. He decided against it. Pansy and the whole Malfoy matter was something he wanted to keep to himself for a while. But he still needed Harry’s advice on where to start looking.

”Harry…” Ron began tentatively, fixing his eyes on a spot in front of him. ”I sort of got a case at work earlier in the week… Someone wants me to track someone down. H-how would I…”

Harry creased his bushy eyebrows. ”Who?”

”It’s sort of private. The person wanted my help only,” Ron said, feeling the tips of his ears turn red. Harry frowned but decided to not ask any further questions which Ron was grateful for.

”Well, if you need to find someone’s whereabouts… I suppose you could trace them,” Harry said thoughtfully. ”The Ministry keeps a register over the people in our world, where they work and such… Who their partners are and if they have any children. How much they earn. Small, personal details.” He turned to look at Ron. ”But hang on, you know this. We’ve used that lots of times.”

Ron groaned. Why the bloody hell didn’t he think of that?! Of course Draco would be in the fucking register that had every member of the Wizarding World written down. He could start there and stay away from the Manor until he actually had something to report to Pansy. If Draco was up to some funny shit it probably wouldn’t even be in the Manor, not when she lived there.

Ugh, he was so stupid sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pansy**

”Pansy, darling, why do you do this?”

Pansy stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom, her hands trailing down the sides of her body. She turned, checking herself from different angles. It was no doubt she looked stunning. The black little skirt she was wearing was extremely short and Pansy knew it would earn her looks of desire walking down the streets. She had come a long way from the girl she used to be back in Hogwarts. The white shirt she wore was flattering to her female curves and it gave her just the _right _amount of cleavage, too.

_I can get anyone I want._

She formed her lips approvingly to a kiss to her own reflection.

_Perfect._

“You know I need drama to function, Blaise,” she said matter-of-factly. Blaise Zabini was standing behind her, wearing a dark purple suit that matched his dark features beautifully. Pansy smirked to him through the mirror. He smirked back.

“I know, love,” Blaise drawled, removing invisible lint from his suit, “But isn’t a Weasley below your standards?”

“He’s featured in _Witch Weekly. _He’s hot right now._”_

“And you believe everything _Witch Weekly _says?”

Pansy decided to let the comment slide. She summoned the dark-red lipstick from her purse; one of her trademark looks. Pouting her lips, she coated them with the red dye.

“You know,” Blaise said, putting his hands on her thin, milky-white shoulders, “A few years ago you wouldn’t have looked twice at Weasley. He gets five minutes of fame and suddenly all you want is to part your legs for him. So shallow…” Blaise’s eyes gleamed. “Not that I mind of course… But alas, it’s still a Weasley. Ginger-haired, poor, ill-dressed Weasley. You’re a classy woman, Pansy… You should have classy men.”

“He’s an Auror now,” Pansy said. “And besides my darling, I didn’t say I wish to part my legs for him. _All _I’ve been saying is that I need him to investigate what Dray’s up to. Weasley’s perfect for it. Draco hates him and he’ll hate him even more now when he’s topped Witch Weekly’s list…” She turned around, her brown eyes meeting Blaise’s own. “A woman has needs, love. If he does a good job and wants to have a shag in the end, I’m not set against it…”

Blaise arched a meaning eyebrow, still smirking. “Because he’s now officially approved by the media as good-looking.”

“Correct,” she drawled. “Now, how do I look?”

Blaise stepped back so he could examine Pansy’s whole figure. His eyes roamed up and down as he walked around her in a small circle. “As perfect as ever,” he said once he was finished. “But what do you wish for Weasley to find in his, er, little investigation you’ve set him up with? You already know why Draco…”

“Hush,” Pansy ordered, putting a delicate finger to Blaise’s lips. “As I said darling, it’s all about the drama… Plus, he’s getting paid. All you need to do is to keep your gay, pretty mouth shut.”

“Dirty…” Blaise said with a smug smile.

***

**Ron**

A few days later, Ron was standing down in the archives at the Ministry. He was thumbing through the old dusty, thick register holding every name in the existence of the British Wizarding World. It was dark in here and smelt of mould and old books. One hand browsed through the stacks of parchment, the other held up his wand on which he had cast the _Lumos _spell to be able to get some light. Ron tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling that spiders might lurk around in the dark, unknown corners. He hated going down here. He leant his wand hand against the metal drawer above the one he’d already pulled out and rested his forehead against his hand while he kept on thumbing through parchment after parchment.

“Okay,” Ron muttered darkly to himself, his fingers working fast, “show your secrets, you little shit.”

The only problem was, Draco’s name wasn’t in there. He didn’t have a file.

“What the fuck?!” Ron cried to the open air. “Why the hell isn’t he in here?!”

“Shh!” An older lady hissed as she walked by, pushing a screeching trolley in front of her. Ron scowled at her.

The rest of the Malfoy family was there. But no bloody Draco. It was as though he didn’t exist. Which was _impossible._

Ron’s heart was beating fast, what was he supposed to say to Pansy?! What the hell had happened to Draco?!

_All I fucking want is to get laid. I didn’t sign up for some bloody mystery involving two former Slytherins. Especially not Draco. _

Ron chose to bang his head against the metallic drawer in front of him. It seemed like the most reasonable thing to do right now. He groaned in frustration, not realising how loud it was. The old lady walking by hushed him again.

“Shut up, you miserable old bat,” Ron hissed bitterly to her.

By lunch, he decided to skip the canteen and everyone’s small-talk he hated anyway, and head down to Diagon Alley to eat. Ron had a headache and had spent the whole morning down in the archives. He strongly disliked the old book smell sticking to him; one would think he’d turned into Hermione in a matter of hours. She had always smelt like that during their relationship.

It was a beautiful day out, sunny and warm. He was sweating in his heavy Auror’s robes, which clung to his skin like a muggle condom this day. It was too tight and made it difficult to breathe. He didn’t know why he hadn’t left it behind at the office.

People kept staring at him, Ron noticed, and he blushed under their gaze.

_Great, you now officially match your hair._

“Wow! Lucy, look, that’s — that’s Ron Weasley!” An excited young woman shrieked suddenly, tugging at her friend’s arm. There was a loud _clunk _as she dropped the cauldron she was carrying as her other arm flew up to point at him.

“Sweet Merlin! You’re right Winnie! Gods, he’s even more attractive in real life…”

A third female voice piped up, equally excited: “Single too! I’d love to date him…” Her voice faded out in a dreamy sigh.

Ron pretended he didn’t hear the women commenting on him. He wasn’t used to this kind of attention, and it felt weird. He increased his steps, very well aware of how much he was blushing still. He seemed to colour more with every comment too.

_“Looks so strong… You know, I’ve always found Aurors sexy…”_

Looking over his shoulder, he noticed several women now following him, and they seemed to have no shame in doing so. But he supposed they had already broken boundaries when they commented on him aloud. This must be what Harry had felt like when they were in school. Ron promised himself he wouldn’t complain ever again about it. Not that he did much moaning over Harry’s celebrity status nowadays, anyway.

It had an exciting thrill to it, too. Ron couldn’t deny the tingling in his belly when he felt the burning gaze belonging to several pairs of eyes following his every move. It was hard to keep a straight face and keep moving forward when the female horde behind him seemed to increase in number. He was getting nervous too, his every sense alert and awake. The palms of his hands were sweating. He stuck them in the pockets of his robes to keep them occupied.

“Ron! Ron Weasley! Over here, gorgeous!”

He spun around, one of the young women had broken free from the rest of the crowd, swaying her hips flirtatiously as she walked up to him. She was smiling widely, showing off a set of nice, white teeth. She looked like she was around nineteen, twenty years old, had blonde curly hair, blue eyes and rosy round cheeks. She was wearing a light pink frilly dress underneath a dusky pink cloak. The woman reminded Ron of a more expensive-looking Lavender Brown if Lavender Brown had been a china doll.

“Hi,” she said, flipping her light hair. “Saw you in Witch Weekly. Let me just say… You are even more gorgeous in real life, dear.”

“Erhm, thanks?” His cheeks reddened more, which only seemed to entertain the young woman. She bit her bottom lip.

“So hot when you blush too… You know, I’ve always loved the shy type.” She reached out her hand, plucking a loose ginger hair strand from his shoulder. “I’m Emily…”

“Ron,” he said without thinking. She laughed.

“Of course, I know all about you,” she said. “Saw you in the magazine and I did my research. Excuse me for being forward lovely, but would you like to go out with me? Perhaps dinner?” Emily rose her light brown eyebrows expectantly at him. Before Ron had the chance to answer, another voice called:

“Em, move! You’ve had enough time now!” Another woman sauntered up to him, this time a red-haired one. She was dressed in a green dress and pushed Emily out of the way so she could stand in front of him. “I’m Alyssa,” she said in a light, sweet voice, “I’d love to show you a good time…”

“I’m Jenny,” a third female voice now, belonging to a brown-haired woman. “I have the same colour hair as Hermione Granger. I can take care of you, be your new Hermione…” She pushed the red-haired woman away, grabbing the front of Ron’s robes with her hands.

“N-no thanks,” he croaked, mouth going completely dry at how forward the woman was. She smirked when she noticed how Ron’s blush spread to the tips of his ears and creeping down his neck. “Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure,” Ron said, nodding frantically. Merlin, these women were all loony! This wasn’t what he wanted!

_’Really?’ _His inner voice asked. _’Doesn’t it feel good, finally being at the top? Finally being desirable? Pansy Parkinson said you’ve surpassed even Draco Malfoy, mate.’ _

The women’s voices were ringing in his ears and they tugged on his arms. Ron could see the Leaky Cauldron down the cobblestone path when he looked over his shoulder and he desperately wanted to get inside. There it would be safe and hopefully not a hundred women seeking attention. People were staring at the scene too, giving Ron the sensation that he was some kind of animal at a Muggle zoo.

“Ron! Choose me! Pick me!”

_Blimey, this is mental._

“I’M WORKING!” he finally shouted loudly, releasing himself from the small army of women. His hands flew up in the air as if to surrender. “If you want something you’d just have to owl me later on or something! I’m on lunch break from work, I’m busy and I just want to fucking eat something!”

With that being said, Ron turned around yet again and proceeded to walk. He was quite chuffed with the way he had stuck up for himself; only to stop dead in his tracks once he saw who was in front of him.

Pansy Parkinson, as gorgeous as ever, wearing an impossibly small, black dress and a matching black jacket stood in front of him. She had her hands on her hips, her black hair laying soft and shiny around her shoulders.

“Smooth, Weasley,” she commented, nodding to the pub. “Care if I join you for lunch?”

***

“You’re only eating that? You can’t be serious.” Ron frowned moments later, watching as Pansy picked at the salad with her fork. There were only greens on her plate: salad, cucumber, tomato and no meat. Not even a sad-looking chicken breast with no skin. She couldn’t possibly be full on that.

“This body doesn’t happen on its own, you know,” Pansy said. She pointed to him with her fork. “Keep your diet up and you’ll be gaining before you know it.”

Ron looked down on his plate. He had ordered a large turkey sandwich and some chips. He picked one up and held it up for her. “Sure you don’t want one of these? They’re really good.”

“No, thanks, Weasley,” Pansy said, wrinkling her nose. “As I said, this body doesn’t happen on its own.”

Ron shrugged and popped it in his mouth. He wanted to tell Pansy that she didn’t need to be so strict with her diet; she was beautiful as she was. However, it didn’t seem appropriate to say, this wasn’t a date after all. So Ron said nothing.

“Your loss then.”

They were inside the Leaky Cauldron, sitting in a dark, more secluded corner of the pub. Ron couldn’t believe Pansy actually suggested they’d eat lunch together. He shot her an amused look.

“Do you always dress like you’re going to the nightclub?”

_Not that I complain._

Pansy gave a sly smile. “Like what you see, darling?”

Ron chose not to comment. The tips of his ears went red again. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked. But she was right. He very much enjoyed the view, even though he reckoned it was a shame she didn’t eat more. “Actually, good thing I ran into you. I was down at the archives today… researching your boyfriend.”

Pansy’s eyebrows rose momentarily in surprise, and Ron noticed her face harden before it softened into a smile. “So that’s why you smell like you’ve been in the sewers, Weasley. You smell like mould.”

“Yeah, old books,” Ron said, reaching for another chip again. “Sewers sounds like a vast exaggeration though.” He gave her a lop-sided smile.

“Hm, so that’s why Granger smelled like that all the time then.”

Ron narrowed his eyes. “Don’t talk about her like that,” he ordered.

“Oh? Sensitive topic?” Pansy formed her full lipstick-coated lips into a pout. “You’re still not hopelessly in love with her, are you, Weasley?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “I just reckon there’s no need to be so bitchy, that’s all. Especially not since you reached out to me for help. And I’m not entirely sure about what you want. As I’ve said before.”

Pansy leant forward and Ron had to suppress a startled moan when she without warning took off her high-heeled shoe and caressed his inner thigh with her foot under the table. “I paid you to investigate what my Dray is up to. Nothing else.”

It was hard to concentrate when her foot was rubbing against his thigh like that, dangerously close to his most intimate area that involuntarily responded to her teasing.

“You s-sure that’s… that’s all you want?” It was hard to keep his voice normal. Ron licked his lips nervously.

“I told you,” Pansy said, her voice low and seductive, “there may be another reward depending on how good you are…”

She looked so Slytherin-smug under the dim pub light; like she had all the power. And Ron knew that Pansy Parkinson might have that too, for the most part. He was enchanted by her and the stuff he wanted to do to her, and with her… He couldn’t even explain it to himself. But, much like in his fantasies, he didn’t want to just give in to her; not without a challenge. Ron was a chess player, he _loved _a good challenge. And besides, he reasoned, it wasn’t as if she _didn’t _offer at all.

Ron seized her foot with his hands under the table. “Actually, I learned something down at the archives today,” he said, rubbing her foot with his thumb. “I’d love to tell you all about it, but maybe I need some encouragement…” He rose his eyebrows at her. Ron couldn’t believe his own words, but if she was going to play like that, then he was going to play like that. His fingers played over the thin stocking up her leg. Pansy blinked, it was clear he was taking her by surprise. She bit her lip before pulling her foot back from his grasp, looking outraged.

“You don’t get to make the decisions here Weasley, I do,” she hissed, leaning forward so much their noses almost touched. “Now, what did you find?”

“Do you care about that?” He wondered. _“Really _care about that?”


End file.
